Trust
by DarkElectra
Summary: One day, instead of writing the thing I was supposed to be writing, I accidentally wrote a sasunaru "bondage" scene. ...whoops? This may one day be taken down as I decide to incorporate it into the sasunaru story I will eventually be writing.


Sasuke turned to leave.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto launched himself forward and seized the back of Sasuke's shirt, forcing Sasuke to jerk to a halt. "I'm coming with you."

"Hn." Sasuke's lip curled. "And I thought you weren't going to let me leave…again."

"Bastard. I meant I'm not going to let you leave _me_…again." Naruto's voice shook slightly and his hand tightened around the fabric of Sasuke's shirt.

The collar was digging into the front of Sasuke's neck and he straightened up. "Is that a confession?" he asked coldly.

"Do you need it to be?!" Naruto snapped, angry. "I can make it one if it would keep you here!"

There was a sickening thud as Naruto was knocked back so hard he slammed into the wall on the other side of the room. Sasuke, fuming, had jerked himself free and slugged Naruto in the ribs. Naruto slid to the floor in a stunned heap.

"So…" said Sasuke, stalking toward Naruto. Naruto made a strangled sound that was probably a suppressed groan as he put a hand to his side. A slow, tight-slipped smiled spread across Sasuke's face. "So," he continued. He stood in front of Naruto and looked down his nose at him. "You love me."

Naruto's only response to that was to poke himself in the side and wince. "You jerk," he muttered, "I think you cracked my ribs."

"Well?" said Sasuke. "Do you?"

Naruto looked up at him and scowled. "Yeah."

Sasuke frowned. He crouched in front of Naruto and studied his face seriously, trying to figure out what he was up to. Naruto stared sullenly back.

"What?!" he asked, after a long moment of silence.

"If you're not lying," said Sasuke, "then that means that you'll give yourself to me. You'll put your trust in me. Because love is trust, isn't that right, Naruto?"

Naruto froze, eyes wide. He looked at Sasuke, searching his face. "…yes…" he said after a long pause, but he sounded uncertain. "Why?"

Sasuke stood and held out his hand to Naruto. "Get up."

He pulled Naruto to his feet and pushed him toward the center of the room, where he stood uncertainly. Sasuke paced around him, while Naruto tried to watch him from the corners of his eyes.

Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto and trailed one finger down the side of his face. "Will you trust me?"

Naruto met his gaze. "Yes," he said, his voice full of certainty this time. Sasuke smiled.

He reached into Naruto's pockets and began to pull out all his weapons, dropping each to the floor with a dull clunk: his kunai, his shuriken, his knives and daggers. The last to go were several neat coils of rope. Sasuke didn't drop them; he slowly began to unwind the first, straightening out loop after loop with deliberate movements, never taking his eyes off Naruto, until he had the whole length in his hands.

"Put your hands behind your back," he said, and Naruto complied without a word.

Sasuke stepped behind Naruto and looped the rope around his wrists expertly until, with one precise gesture, he cinched Naruto's hands together snugly. He tied off the newly made cuffs, and pulled out another length of rope.

"Kneel," said Sasuke.

Naruto did, and Sasuke did the same thing with his ankles. Then, with a jerk, he brought Naruto's hands down and tied his wrist and ankle bindings together. Naruto was silent. He did nothing but bend his wrists to make what Sasuke was doing easier.

Sasuke stood up and looked down at Naruto, his expression cold, and Naruto looked up at him, waiting. Sasuke reached down and jerked off the leaf village headband that he knew Naruto prized.

"You were a fool to trust me," he said, kneeling to tie it over Naruto's eyes. "You won't be able to get free by yourself. Now I'll be leaving and you'll be staying here. And," he added, knotting the band securely and leaning in to whisper the last past, "you won't even be able to watch me go."

Naruto's lip parted, but he still didn't say anything. Sasuke watched him, and then he got up and walked to the door, leaving behind him the bound, helpless Naruto with his weapons scattered across the floor.

Sasuke paused in the doorway.

He couldn't seem to step any further. He put one hand on the door frame and gripped it so hard that his knuckles turned white, while at his side, his other hand twitched relentlessly. Then, slowly, he turned his head to look back over his shoulder.

Something slipped out from under Naruto's blindfold and rolled down his cheek, leaving a glistening trail on his skin.

Sasuke wrenched his hand off the door frame and turned around. He walked back to Naruto and knelt unsteadily in front of him, his fingers fumbling at the knot in the headband until he could put it off. It slid out of his hands and landed on the floor in a pile.

Naruto blinked blearily at him. "Sasuke?" he said, and his voice cracked.

Sasuke sighed and cupped Naruto's face. "Yeah," he said. "Seems so."

His dark eyes met Naruto's gleaming blue ones, and the corners of Naruto's mouth twitched up hopefully. Sasuke wiped the moisture off Naruto's cheek.

"You'll stay?"

"For now," said Sasuke, and Naruto broke into a great smile that, to Sasuke, was brighter than the sun.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, as someone pointed out, this might not actually count as bondage. Maybe, maybe not. It depends on what you consider bondage. This scene came about because one evening, I was laying in bed (where all my epiphanies happen) thinking about what the essence of bondage is (trust) and somehow Sasuke and Naruto happened to wander into my thoughts. And I think if SasuNaru were to ever work, it would only because they learn to trust each other absolutely. So I ended up writing a scene in which I tried to convey all of this. I do consider this a bondage scene because it's about Naruto putting all his trust in Sasuke and Sasuke realizing this and accepting Naruto's trust.

I hope that made sense.


End file.
